Problem: $(8-10i)-(-16+2i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Solution: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({8}{-10}i)-({-16}+{2}i)&={8}{-10}i+{16}-{2}i \\\\ &={8}+{16}{-10}i-{2}i \\\\ &={24}{-12}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({8}{-10}i)-({-16}+{2}i)={24}{-12}i$